gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Ooarai Girls Academy
Ooarai Girls Academy (県立大洗女子学園) is one of the schools in Girls und Panzer. The school operates assorted World War Two tanks from many nations, including a German Panzerkampfwagen IV, a Czechoslovakian Panzerkampfwagen 38(t) (later converted to a Jagdpanzer 38t Hetzer), a German Sturmgeschutz III Ausf.F, a Japanese Type 89B I-Go, a American M3 Lee, a French Char B1-Bis, a German Tiger (P), and a Japanese Type 3 Chi-Nu. All of the protagonists are students from Ooarai and members of its Sensha-dō team while divided into teams with their own respective tanks. Overview Ooarai Girls Academy is a school originating from Ooarai Town, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan. The school is far smaller than other schools shown in the anime, and has lately been losing students. Ooarai's only notable feature, it's Sensha-dō club, was suspended many years ago for unknown reasons. Until the club's revival in the events of the anime series, the school had no overall focus and lacked any outstanding features. This, in addition to the fact that the school has been accumulating deficit for several years, places it at risk of closure at the hands of the Ministry of Education. Ooarai Girls Academy is the new school of the main protagonist Miho Nishizumi, who transferred in primarily because the school did not practice Sensha-dō. Its sensha-dō team had been long disbanded but was revived by Anzu Kadotani in a bid to avert the school's closure. The school's history of Sensha-dō has since faded into distant memory, to the point that few records remain of their exploits. Other clubs, such as the volleyball club, have also been recently disbanded as dictated necessary by budgetary constraints. The school received high publicity in the year of the 63rd National High School Sensha-dō Tournament. Its newly revived Sensha-dō club entered the tournament under the commander of Miho Nishizumi, a former Kuromorimine student and the central figure in a controversial incident in the previous year's tournament. Despite it's initial infamy, Ooarai Girls Academy soon gained popular attention as its assorted collection of tanks defeated multiple Sensha-dō powerhouses, including the defending champions, claiming the championship despite having fought every match numerically disadvantaged with substandard equipment and inexperienced crew. Following the 63rd National High School Sensha-dō Tournament, the school developed close friendships with its other major Sensha-dō schools, and also became an inspiration for many other schools across the nation, creating a surge in Sensha-dō activity amongst minor schools, the result of which has dramatically elevated Ooarai's status within the MEXT department. Uniform The standard Ooarai uniform consists of a white serafuku with a green trim and matching skirt. A black ribbon is worn. While not (usually) enforced, there is a recommended hairstyle of short hair dyed black. In reality the dress code is poorly policed, hence many students customise their uniforms with accessories, or constantly wear their club uniforms. Similarly, while the school provides students with a named, standard issue swimsuit, nobody outside of the Morals Committee has been shown wearing it, not even the Student Council. The naval school uniform consists of a white blouse with long sleeves and a sailor-style collar, a blue neckerchief, a white pleated skirt, black socks, and white loafers. Students sometimes wear a white dixie cup hat. There's also winter uniform of Ooarai, which is long sailor-style coat with navy blue color and white trim, on top of original white and green serafuku and skirt. Several Ooarai clubs are shown with their respective uniforms: * The Sensha-Dō Club wear a dark blue jacket with a white and red trim, worn over a serafuku with a darker green colour scheme. High-topped climbing boots are also worn. Many members of the club accessorise their Sensha-dō uniforms as well. * The Volleyball Club have a high-collared white and red gym uniform with player numbers emblazoned on the front and back. * The Public Morals Committee, in addition to strictly following the dress code to the letter, wear a black armband denoting their club's name. * The Automobile Club wear a white singlet under full-length orange overalls and steel-capped boots. * The Media Club wear red armbands denoting their club's name. * Students practicing the electives of Misogi, Ikebana and Sencha-dō wear an appropriate robe or kimono. Tactics Ooarai's Sensha-dō tactics are the most fluid of all the high schools, building flexibility into plans with the intention of capitalising on the specific weaknesses of different enemies. The overall weak arsenal of tanks leads to a large number of retreats on both a tactical and strategic level. The hallmark of Ooarai's commanders are their exceedingly unorthodox tactics. In general, Ooarai performs better in urban environments. During matches in a flag tank format, Ooarai's overall strategy is to isolate the enemy flag tank from most if not all of its support, eliminate its escorts and defeat it with local numerical superiority. This situation can be attained in a variety of ways, such as baiting with decoys, feints or counterintelligence. Ooarai's tactics require precise coordination between units and frequently place their own flag tank at risk of of enemy fire. During matches in a total annihilation format, Ooarai's doctrine is to scatter enemy forces and engage them in multiple independent skirmishes using self-sufficient detachments. It is within this myriad of smaller scale engagements where Ooarai commanders incorporate their own individual styles into the fight, refuting the prospect of a common school-wide strategy. Ooarai's Sensha-dō club is trained by JGSDF tank commander Ami Chōno, although she is rarely seen doing any actual teaching on screen. Electives Based on elective study card shown by Momo Kawashima on Episode 1, there are 10 elective studies in Ooarai, as follows: * Sensha-dō (Panzerkraft) * Tea Ceremony * Flower Arrangements * Incense Ceremony * Caligraphy * Archery course * Naginata course * Aikido * Hermitry course * Ninja course Yukari Akiyama is the only Anglerfish Team member who select Sensha-dō from the beginning. Miho Nishizumi, Hana Isuzu, and Saori Takebe selecting Incense Ceremony, while Mako Reizei selecting Caligraphy as their initial elective. Departments Ooarai Girls Academy is divided into different departments, among the known ones are: * General Studies Department * Naval Studies Department * Engineering Department * Intelligence Department * Operations Department * Nutritional Science Department * Agricultural Science Department * Fisheries Management Department * Fashion Design Department "Johannesburg of Ooarai" In Girls und Panzer das Finale: Part 1, it is revealed that there's an "underworld" in Ooarai High School Carrier in which either Student Council or Public Moral Committee has no power. This part called as the "Johannesburg", in reference of the real city of Johannesburg, South Africa, which, prior to FIFA World Cup 2010, was infamous for its high crime rate and slump areas. Johannesburg is located lower than areas of the ship that Anglerfish Team explored in OVA 3. The residents of Johannesburg separate themselves with the Upper Parts by attaching barbed wire to the threshold of the aisle. Despite Public Moral Committee tried to remove the barbed wire, they always put it back sometimes later. Johannesburg depicted as a dirty, slump, and heavily vandalized area full of delinquents and shady characters from Naval Studies students. They also quite suspicious for any strangers who walks through their domain, and grew hostile toward any attempt to uphold disciplines there. Sodoko was grabbed and kidnapped by two delinquents when she reprimand them for their clothing manners. In the center of Johannesburg is Donzoko Bar, where Shark Team always hanging out with Cutlass as its barmaid and bartender. The bar is also the place where one of Ooarai's tank, The Mark IV, was found, used as meat smoking machine. Background Ooarai's early history is not mentioned, although it is known that the school was founded shortly after WWII. The school's relatively small size prevented it from attaining the status enjoyed by many larger schools. At some stage the school began losing money. The Sensha-dō club also closed down, and most of its tanks were sold to cover holes in the budget. Just prior to the anime, MEXT announced confidentially to the student council that they intended to close down the school. Learning that they had once maintained an active Sensha-dō team, Anzu Kadotani revived the club in order to gain the school the prestige necessary to avoid its closure. Pre-63rd National Sensha-Dō Tournament Ooarai's newly revived Sensha-dō club was poised to go into their first tournament match with little experience, given that the approaching tournament had made many schools cautious about displaying their newest tactics. Eventually, Ooarai managed two exhibition matches against opponents who were curious about this newcomer, or eager to test out tactics of their own. Both matches were fought under annihilation format. Against St. Gloriana Ooarai's match against St. Gloriana Girls College was their first taste of being under fire. Their initial tactics were a dead failure, only mitigated by Miho Nishizumi taking command and retreating to more favourable positions. Urban combat saw greater success against St. Gloriana, although Ooarai was eventually defeated by their stronger opponents. The match helped develop the Ooarai members and precipitated a shift of leadership from Momo Kawashima to Miho Nishizumi. The impressive display by Anglerfish Team when alone against four St. Gloriana tanks also served to set an example for the rest of the team, each crew of which had discovered their own flaws to iron out before the tournament started. Darjeeling, being the first to witness Miho's unique style of combat, recognised Ooarai's potential and made sure to attend each of their tournament matches. Against Maginot A sudden change of both leadership and tactics in Maginot Girls Academy had left the team poorly prepared for the coming tournament, and they were on the lookout for a chance to test out their new strategy. Ooarai, desperate for practice opportunity, agreed to the match. Maginot intended entrap their opponents by operating by their previous defensive tactics, only to switch to their new offensive doctrine after the enemy had been lured in. Battle initially proceeded in Maginot's favour, but began to swing back and forth as each school altered their tactics to counter those of the other. The battle eventually ended in a convincing win for Ooarai. 63rd National Sensha-Dō Tournament Ooarai drew tournament slot number eight in the tournament bracket. All matches were elimination rounds fought under flag tank rules. In addition, none of Ooarai's opponents made concessions against Ooarai's smaller force, fielding the maximum number of tanks as the round allowed: 10 in the first two rounds, 15 in the semi-finals, 20 in the final match. Against Saunders Prep The first round match against Saunders University High School was preceded by an infiltration mission by Yukari Akiyama, who uncovered intel on Saunders' intended lineup, as well as the identity of their flag tank. Ooarai possessed only five tanks at the time; one Panzer IV, one Panzer 38(t), one Type 89B, one M3 Lee and one StuG III. The match opened with Ooarai's M3 Lee scout being jumped by a large Saunders force, and Ooarai's reinforcement detachment also being ambushed en route to assist. Although Saunders surrounded the Ooarai force and moved pre-emptively to cut off their avenues of escape, Ooarai managed to pass through the Saunders formation and escape, wherein Miho, suspicious of Saunders clairvoyant manoeuvring, spotted a radio balloon that was tapping into Ooarai communications. Ooarai switched communications to cell phones and used their radios to plant counterintelligence that resulted in the immobilisation of one enemy M4 Sherman. The rest of the main enemy force was lured far away by false transmissions whilst Ooarai sought out and eventually found the enemy flag tank. Saunders reinforcements rushed to assist and a chase ensued. It was Ooarai who laid the first crippling hit on the enemy flag tank, winning the match. The upset win against a very powerful Sensha-dō school marked the beginning of Ooarai's rise in publicity. Against Anzio In the Anime The match against Anzio Girls High School in the second round is for the most part skipped in the anime series. Only the final scene of the match is displayed, showing at least three immobilised Anzio tanks and at least four operational Ooarai vehicles, implying that the match was won without considerable difficulty. In the Manga In the manga rendition, Ooarai was able to field its Char B1 bis with a placeholder crew at the expense of some of its other tanks being undermanned. Ooarai attempted to occupy a vantage point at a central ridge, but were delayed by an Anzio force, leading Anzio's P40 to arrive there ahead of them and ambush the Ooarai force in mid-ascent. With Ooarai pinned down halfway up the slope, a detachment broke off and attempted to circle around to engage from behind. The rest of the force remained behind to defend the flag tank. Due to their superior position, Anzio came off better in the engagement, destroying or effectively neutralising the flag tank's escorts. However, before Anzio could finish off the flag tank, Ooarai's detached force arrived and destroyed the Anzio vehicles from behind, winning the match. In the Anzio OVA It was known that Anzio Girls High School had obtained a secret weapon for use in this year's tournament, although they had abstained from deploying it in the first round. Yukari Akiyama infiltrated the school prior to the match, and found (partly because the weapon in question was being paraded around Anzio's arena) that the secret weapon was a P40 heavy tank. Ooarai began the match by moving scouts to secure a central set of crossroads, only for them to find that Anzio had arrived there first. Eleven tankettes were positioned around the crossroads. Since match regulations only allowed ten tanks per team, Miho suspected trickery and subsequent probing uncovered that the 'tanks' were wooden boards designed to imitate Anzio tanks. Ooarai's scouts soon located the two Anzio pincers sweeping around in an attempt to attack from behind, and became embroiled in separate chases, whilst the main Ooarai force passed through the crossroads and encountered Anzio's main force, including the P40 flag tank. Hippo Team was closely engaged with one of the P40's escorts, whilst Anglerfish Team soon knocked out the other, leaving the P40 isolated. At this point, Anzio had been taking heavy losses, and had lost their numbers advantage over Ooarai. Anchovy thus recalled her units in defence of the flag tank. In order to finish the P40 before the reinforcements arrived, Ooarai purposefully exposed their flag tank as bait to lure the P40 into a kill zone beneath a ridge. The P40 (along with all of the reinforcements who rushed in to join it in the kill zone) was eliminated. Ooarai ended their day in attending Anzio's post-match party. Against Pravda Facing fifteen of Pravda's tanks, Ooarai was only able to slightly even the odds with the inclusion of an inexperienced and heavily undermanned Char B1 bis. The semi-final match took place in a snowy environment in the evening, and turned out to be the longest match of the tournament. Ooarai opted to attack quickly and take out Pravda's flag tank in a lightning strike, but Pravda's reconnaissance spotted their advance early, whilst Ooarai preformed no reconnaissance at all. A seemingly successful attack and a potential shot at Pravda's flag tank led Ooarai to push into a town where they were suddenly encircled and nearly destroyed in the enemy bombardment. Although taking heavy damage, they managed to get all of their tanks into a large cathedral which itself was nearly destroyed on top of them by enemy fire before Pravda called a ceasefire and demanded they unconditionally surrender the match. Ooarai rejected the surrender demand and instead used the ceasefire demand to repair their tanks and scout out the Pravda siege positions. They subsequently broke out and fled from the valley, prompting Pravda's main force to follow. Several Ooarai tanks looped back and re-entered the town to attack Pravda's flag tank. Both forces destroyed the escorts of the opposing flag tank and eventually both flag tanks were hit at the same time. However, Ooarai's flag tank, the Type 89B, miraculously survived, whilst Pravda's flag tank was destroyed. Against Kuromorimine Ooarai was able to add a Type 3 Chi-Nu and a Porsche Tiger to their arsenal and replace their Panzer 38(t) with a Jagdpanzer 38 'Hetzer' by the time of the final tournament match against Kuromorimine, who were by contrast fielding twenty tanks. Kuromorimine was Miho Nishizumi's former school, and she hence possessed intricate knowledge of its tactics and was able to devise a plan to counter its strengths. Kuromorimine advanced aggressively and got the drop on Ooarai early in the match, catching them in the open whilst they were still manoeuvring for position. Despite taking losses, Ooarai used smoke screens to evade enemy fire and were able to tow their heavier tanks to outrun the enemy pursuit. Ooarai set up a defence atop a steep hill and were able to knock out several of Kuromorimine's tanks in the following battle. An unconventional diversion by Turtle Team allowed Ooarai to counterattack and escape once again. Although their M3 Lee broke down while fording a river and greatly slowed their escape until it was towed out, the team escaped without taking any losses. Ooarai proceeded to move into the town for the final phase of their operation, but unexpectedly ran into a Kuromorimine secret weapon, a PzKpfw. VIII Maus, which destroyed almost half of Ooarai's remaining forces before it was taken out in a desperate and extremely unorthodox attack. Ooarai quickly redeployed its remaining forces to meet the attack of the main enemy force, and was able to scatter most of its forces and eliminate its most dangerous tank destroyers. The Kuromorimine flag tank was lured into a closed complex and destroyed in a heated flag tank duel while its reinforcements were kept at bay by a defensive action from Leopon Team. Although seven of Ooarai's eight tanks were eliminated and its flag tank left immobile, it was able to claim an underdog victory over tournament favourites and win the championship. Post-63rd National Sensha-Dō Tournament Ooarai's astonishing win in the 63rd National High School Sensha-dō Tournament earned it great prestige and status. The school soon became a hub for Sensha-dō, particularly as it was able to host the Commemorative Cup shortly afterwards. Commemorative Cup In being the tournament champions, Ooarai was proud to host the Commemorative Cup. Ooarai made it to the second round, where it was defeated by Jatkosota High School. They subsequently faced off against Bellwall Academy in a consolation match, where they emerged victorious. Tankathlon Ooarai participated in a single celebratory Tankathlon match against Tatenashi Girls High School, wherein the automotive club made modifications to the Type 89B in order to bring its weight below the upper limit of 10t. The match ended in a draw. Against St. Gloriana - Pravda Compound Team An exhibition match celebrating Ooarai's tournament victory was held in Ooarai city. Ooarai formed a compound team with participants from Chi-Ha-Tan Academy, against a joint team made up by St. Gloriana and Pravda tanks. Ooarai originally gained an advantageous position and nearly knocked out the enemy flag tank, if not for a reckless charge by the excited Chi-Ha-Tan commanders that suddenly left their allies badly outnumbered. Ooarai and their allies retreated into the city, where they took advantage of the urban environment to ambush and eliminate most of the enemy tanks. Ooarai were able to locate the opposition's flag tank, but were caught off guard when the Churchill tank scaled a steep sea wall. A close-quarters joust broke out, but ended when Katyusha's T-34/85 drove into the line of fire and took a shot intended for the Churchill, enabling Darjeeling to return fire and immobilise Ooarai's flag tank. Against Selection University As part of a deal struck with Renta Tsuji, Ooarai played an annihilation match against Selection University, fighting for their school's rights to recommission. The match was fought under rules of total annihilation, and allowed up to thirty tanks on either team. With only eight tanks, Ooarai was prepared to enter the match at a numerical disadvantage of nearly four to one, but representatives of other high schools turned up at the last moment and reinforced the Ooarai force. Ooarai's tanks were deployed in three separate forces that aimed to secure a central vantage point and guard its flanks. The plan went awry when artillery fire and a swift half encirclement by the enemy forced Team Sunflower off the hill while sustaining heavy losses. Although other schools suffered losses, Ooarai's tanks survived the heavy fighting. A surgical strike by Acorn Platoon infiltrated behind enemy lines and located the university's Karl-Gerät 040. Duck Team devised Operation Kill Serve, an unorthodox operation that culminated in the Hetzer firing into the gun barrel of the Karl from above, removing it from the match. Ooarai was able to withdraw from the battle and redeploy to a theme park, but the disengagement was short lived: Ooarai's arrival was soon preceded by the university's attack. Ooarai tanks were deployed to the southern gate to repel the initial attack, but it turned out to be a ruse, and the tanks were redirected to the eastern gate, where they were almost immediately pushed back by a T28 Super Heavy Tank. In the ensuing retreat, Ooarai and their allies were surrounded and on the brink of being wiped out by Selection University. However, Rabbit Team's Operation Mifune created a gap in the enemy lines that allowed the entire force to escape. The formation fighting thereafter devolved into a multitude of scattered engagements between separate detachments, where Ooarai's huge diversity and unexpected 'tricks' consistently got the better of the university students. However, with the entry of Alice Shimada into the battle, the few remaining university forces were able to regroup. A series of decisive battles left only five tanks remaining on the field, including Anglerfish Team and Kuromorimine's Tiger I. A final battle in the centre of the amusement park quickly eliminated two of the university vehicles, but the last Centurion put up a fierce fight and came within a hair's breadth of knocking out the Panzer IV. However the Ooarai tank soon after ended the battle by sacrificing itself to confirm the kill on the final enemy, leaving their last allied tank to stand victorious. Notable Members The heroes of Ooarai Girls Academy are the 37 members of its Sensha-dō club, who are sorted into nine teams: 'Anglerfish Team' :Main Article: Anglerfish Team Commanded by Miho Nishizumi, the Anglerfish Team (あんこうチーム Ankō Chīmu) comprises Miho and her friends. They operate a German Panzer IV Ausf.D, which is later converted to the F2 variant, and finally the H variant with spaced armour. The Anglerfish team was the most critical for the school's victory. * Commander: Miho Nishizumi * Gunner: Hana Isuzu * Loader: Yukari Akiyama * Driver: Mako Reizei * Radio Operator: Saori Takebe 'Turtle Team' :Main Article: Turtle Team Commanded by Anzu Kadotani, the Turtle Team (カメさんチーム Kame-san Chīmu) includes the leaders of the student council. They operate a German/Czech Panzer 38 (t), which is later converted to a Jagdpanzer 38 Hetzer (only called Hetzer in the anime). * Commander: Anzu Kadotani * Gunner: Momo Kawashima * Driver: Yuzu Koyama Duck Team :Main Article: Duck Team Commanded by Noriko Isobe, the Duck Team (アヒルさんチーム Ahiru-san Chīmu) consists of members of the volleyball team. They operate a Japanese Type 89 I-Go. * Commander: Noriko Isobe * Gunner: Akebi Sasaki * Driver: Shinobu Kawanishi * Radio Operator: Taeko Kondou 'Hippo Team' :Main Article: Hippo Team Commanded by Erwin, the Hippo Team (カバさんチーム Kaba-san Chīmu) are so-called "history buffs" (歴女, reki-jo). They operate a German StuG. III Ausf.F. * Commander: Erwin * Gunner: Saemonza * Loader: Caesar * Driver: Oryou 'Rabbit Team' :Main Article: Rabbit Team Commanded by Azusa Sawa, the Rabbit Team '(ウサギさんチーム ''Usagi-san Chīmu) is a group of first year students. They operate an American '''M3 Lee. They are Ooarai's largest team. This is often confused with the M3 Grant, which is a slight variant of the same tank, employed by British forces via lend-lease. * Commander: Azusa Sawa * Gunner: Ayumi Yamagou (75mm), Aya Oono (37mm) * Loader: Saki Maruyama (37mm) * Driver: Karina Sakaguchi * Radio Operator: Yuuki Utsugi 'Mallard Team' :Main Article: Mallard Team Commanded by Midoriko Sono, the Mallard Team (カモさんチーム Kamo-san Chīmu) are three members of Ooarai's public morals committee. Joined the team midway through the tournament, before the Pravda match. They operate a French Char B1 bis. * Commander: Midoriko Sono * Gunner: Nozomi Konparu * Driver: Moyoko Gotou 'Anteater Team' :Main Article: Anteater Team Commanded by Nekota, the Anteater Team (アリクイさんチーム Arikui-san Chīmu) are a group of three online gamers. They operate a Japanese Type-3 Chi-Nu. They only joined in time for the finals since the team was one of the last ones to join the Ooarai Sensha-dō team. * Commander: Nekonya (Nekota) * Gunner: Piyotan * Driver: Momoga 'Leopon Team' :Main Article: Leopon Team Commanded by Nakajima, the Leopon Team (レオポンさんチーム Reopon-san Chīmu) includes members of the automotive club. They operate a German Tiger (P), this team was the last one to join the Ooarai Sensha-dō team before the tournament finals. * Commander: Satoko Nakajima * Gunner: Hoshino * Loader: Suzuki * Driver: Tsuchiya 'Shark Team' :Main Article: Shark Team Commanded by Ogin, the Shark Team (サメさんチーム Same-san chīmu) includes members of Bar Donzoko. They operate a British Mark IV WWI tank, this team was the last one to join the Ooarai Sensha-dō team. * Commander: Ogin * 1st Driver: Rum * 2nd Driver & Radio Operator: Flint * Starboard Gunner & Loader: Murakami * Port Gunner & Loader: Cutlass Secondary Members Ooarai Girls Academy has several other students or residents who appear infrequently throughout the anime and its related works. Taiga Ou An upbeat and enthusiastic student who represents the Broadcast Club. She begins covering the school's progress through the Sensha-dō tournament once they reach the semi-finals. Mazoe A volunteer from the Public Morals Committee who temporarily filled Momo Kawashima's role as the loader of the Hetzer when Momo was taken as a POW by Anzio students. Her name is a pun on the word 'masochism'. Sadoka A volunteer from the Public Morals Committee who temporarily took over Momo Kawashima's job as the student PR manager when Momo was taken as a POW by Anzio students. Her name is a pun on the word 'sadism'. Transfer Members On the eve of the match against Selection University, notable students from most of the other major Sensha-dō schools transferred into Ooarai in order to join the fight. These students stayed around in Ooarai for a short time after the crisis, generally enjoying Ooarai's environment and each others' company. * Maho Nishizumi (Transferred from Kuromorimine) * Erika Itsumi (Transferred from Kuromorimine) * Koume Akaboshi (Transferred from Kuromorimine) * Jagdpanther Commander (Transferred from Kuromorimine) * Kay (Transferred from Saunders) * Alisa (Transferred from Saunders) * Naomi (Transferred from Saunders) * Helmet-Chan (Transferred from Saunders) * Katyusha (Transferred from Pravda) * Nonna (Transferred from Pravda) * Klara (Transferred from Pravda) * Nina (Transferred from Pravda) * Alina (Transferred from Pravda) * Darjeeling (Transferred from St. Gloriana) * Orange Pekoe (Transferred from St. Gloriana) * Assam (Transferred from St. Gloriana) * Rosehip (Transferred from St. Gloriana) * Rukuriri (Transferred from St. Gloriana) * Anchovy (Transferred from Anzio) * Carpaccio (Transferred from Anzio) * Pepperoni (Transferred from Anzio) * Mika (Transferred from Jatkosota) * Aki (Transferred from Jatkosota) * Mikko (Transferred from Jatkosota) * Kinuyo Nishi (Transferred from Chi-Ha-Tan) * Fukuda (Transferred from Chi-Ha-Tan) * Haru Tamada (Transferred from Chi-Ha-Tan) * Hosomi (Transferred from Chi-Ha-Tan) * Nagura (Transferred from Chi-Ha-Tan) * Hamada (Transferred from Chi-Ha-Tan) * Teramoto (Transferred from Chi-Ha-Tan) * Ikeda (Transferred from Chi-Ha-Tan) Vehicles Operated Tanks *PzKpfw IV Ausf.D (used from the beginning up to and including the Anzio match) **PzKpfw IV Ausf.F2 (converted from the Ausf.D, used in semi-finals against Pravda) **PzKpfw IV Ausf.H (converted from the Ausf.F2, used in final against Kuromorimine) *PzKpfw 38(t) Ausf B/C (used from the beginning up to and including the Pravda match) **Jagdpanzer 38(t) Hetzer (converted from PzKpfw 38(t) and used in final against Kuromorimine) *Sturmgeschütz III Ausf.F *Type 89B I-go Otsu *M3 Lee *Renault Char B1 Bis *VK 4501 Tiger(P) *Type 3 Chi-Nu *Mark IV Male Borrowed Tanks Students from other schools transferring into Ooarai for the match against Selection University brought their tanks along with them as 'private property'. During this time, Ooarai possessed one of the most powerful and diverse Sensha-dō arsenals of any Japanese high school. *KV-2 (Borrowed from Pravda) *IS-2 (Borrowed from Pravda) *T-34/85 (Borrowed from Pravda) *PzKpfw V Ausf. G "Panther" (Borrowed from Kuromorimine) *PzKpfw VI Ausf. E "Tiger" (Borrowed from Kuromorimine) *PzKpfw VI Ausf. B "King Tiger" (Borrowed from Kuromorimine) *Carro Veloce CV.33 (Borrowed from Anzio) *Infantry Tank Mk.II Matilda II Mk.III (Borrowed from St. Gloriana) *Infantry Tank Mk.IV Churchill Mk.VII (Borrowed from St. Gloriana) *Cruiser Tank Mk.VI Crusader Mk.III (Borrowed from St. Gloriana) *M4 Sherman (Borrowed from Saunders) *M4A1(76) Sherman (Borrowed from Saunders) *Sherman VC Firefly (Borrowed from Saunders) *Type 97 Chi-Ha (Borrowed from Chi-Ha-Tan) *Type 97 Shinhoto (Borrowed from Chi-Ha-Tan) *BT-42 (Borrowed from Jatkosota) Non-fighting vehicles *Daimler Dingo *Kurogane Type 95 *SdKfz 254 *SdKfz 302 Goliath tracked mine Theme Music * Sensha-dou Koushinkyoku! Panzer Vor! * Sore Yuke! Otome no Sensha-dou! (Anglerfish Team) Trivia *The name Ooarai comes from the actual city of Ooarai in Japan. The town has since become aware of their highlight and tourism has been boosted because of the show. **The town is famous for its anglerfish (also known as monkfish) in real life, inspiring the dance and the name of their leading team. *Its logo is the kanji "Oo" (大) with the kanji for "arai" (洗) superimposed on top of it, stylised to resemble the Balkenkreuz (Bar Cross / Beam Cross) that served as the symbol of the Wehrmacht in WWII. *The official English name of the school is Oarai Girls' Academy. *Ooarai was the first school that has been shown to employ tanks from more than one country, unlike the other competing schools that seem to focus on the tanks of a single nation. *The academy ship is based on and is named after the Zuikaku, a Japanese aircraft fleet carrier of World War II which took part in the attack on Pearl Harbor and was later sunk on October 25th, 1944 during the battle of Leyte Gulf along with 3 battleships incuding the Musashi. *Ooarai's academy ship (Zuikaku) was shown to be a lot smaller than the one St Gloriana has (Ark Royal). But in real life, the Zuikaku was larger than the Ark Royal by over 18m in length *Ooarai is the school which has the least members participating in Sensha-dō. *In the 9th Chapter of the spin-off manga Girls und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior, it is said that the Duck Team landed the most hits and was the most manoeuvrable overall. Gallery 'Tanks' B1bis.jpg|Renault Char B1 Bis Chi nu.jpg|Type 3 Chi-Nu Image01.jpg|M3 Lee Image02.jpg|Panzer IV Ausf. F2 Image5.jpg|Jagdpanzer 38(t) Hetzer Panzer 38t.jpg|Panzer 38(t) Panzer 4 c.jpg|Panzer IV Ausf. D Pc detail 0.jpg|VK 45.01 Porsche Tiger Pz 4 h.jpg|Panzer IV Ausf. H Stug3.jpg|StuG III Type89.jpg|Type 89B I-Go Otsu Mk.IV tank.png|Mark IV male 'Non-Fighting Vehicles' ' Daimler Dingo.jpg|Daimler Dingo Kurogane Type 95.png|Type 95 Kurogane SdKfz 254.png|SdKfz 254 Goliaths.png|SdKfz 302 Goliath tracked mine ' 'Others' KMM backup.png|Kumorimine's reinforcements against University Saunders backup.png|Saunders' reinforcements against University Pravda backup.png|Pravda's reinforcements against University St.Glo backup.png|St.Gloriana's reinforcements against University Anzio backup.png|Anzio's "reinforcements" against University BT-42.PNG|Jatkosota's reinforcements against University Ooarai01.jpg|Ooarai's tanks. AnglerfishDance01.jpg|Ooarai's Anglerfish dance after the match against St. Gloriana. AnglerfishDance02.jpg|Ooarai's Anglerfish dance during the match against Pravda. GIRLS.jpg|Ooarai's victory flag of 63rd Sensha-dō tournament. GuP C11 (8).jpg|Ooarai Tanks during Semi-final against Pravda. IMG_20161010_174926.JPG|Ooarai Tanks during Final against Kuromorimine. 2016-07-21-848071.jpeg|Oarai's First Years. 731542.jpg|Oarai Student in Chibi mode. Ooarai Carrier Underway.JPG|Ooarai's carrier Zuikaku.. Journey Home.JPG|Returning Home es:Escuela Femenina Ooarai Category:Schools Category:Ooarai Girls' High School Category:Sensha-dō Teams